The Tattered Bow
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Helga G. Pataki's parents have always been awful people, but what happens when they take it one step too far? And how will Arnold be able to help with the outcome? Pairings: ArnoldXHelga, GeraldXPheobe, and Lila shall be forever alone... XD (Helga is OOC for a reason)
1. Running

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! My first fanfiction (The Mirror) has been running very smoothly so far, so, I thought I would make another one... Only this time for all the Hey Arnold! fans!**

**Pairings: ArnoldXHelga, GeraldXPheobe, LilaXNoOne(because I hate her, she will be forever alone. XD) **

**So if I get some good reviews and followers on this story I will continue. Hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold. If I did, there would have already been a Jungle Movie and the Patakis spinoff. Also, if I did own it, no one would have watched it. XD On with the story!**

Helga woke up quietly. She tried not to make any noise that morning, so she wouldn't wake her parents.

Helga tiptoed to her closet and pulled out a pink tank top. She threw off her pajamas and pulled it over her head. She slipped on some torn jeans and tennyshoes. She grabbed her thin, black, zip-up hoodie as she tiptoed through the hallway into the bathroom.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw herself in the mirror. Her left eye was black and swollen and her collarbone was dotted with bruises. Helga's arms were covered in bruises,too. She looked absolutely **awful**. She covered her bruises with make up. She pulled her pigtails out and let her hair fall naturally.

_'Crimeny! I look too much like Cecile!'_ Helga thought to herself.

She took one of her rubber bands that she used for her pigtails and pulled her hair back in a lose ponytail, her bangs draped over her face to cover her bruised eye. Her bow had fallen to the side of her head, but her arms were too sore to move it back into place. She grabbed her school bag and threw it lightly over her shoulder, trying not to hurt her self more than she already was, and quietly slipped downstairs and made her way to the door.

The door made a loud creeking noise as she slowly opened it. Helga shivered as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"**HELGA**!" the one time Big Bob Pataki got her name right, it was under **very **sad circumstances,"I _swear_ Helga, if you tell anyone about what happened last night, I _will_** KILL** you," Helga heard him approach her with angry footsteps.

Before he could touch her, Helga threw open the door and ran down the street. She ran as fast as her 10 year old feet could carry her.

She ran for her life.

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie! Remember to check out the other stories on my profile page! If you like this story, don't forget to review,favorite, and follow! Bye for now guys and gals!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	2. Heart Mealting

**A/N: I got a few reviews and subscribers do I decided I'd continue this story! Hope you guys and gals enjoy! ( Italics are people's thoughts.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did no one would have watched it. XD on with the story!**

Helga ran down the street with all her might. She wanted to get as far away from her parents as she possibly could. The P.S 118 school bus zoomed past her and Helga nearly fell over from the gust of wind that trailed behind it.

_I's it already Monday? With the weekend I had, I've __**totally**__ forgotten what day it is' _Helga thought.

Memories rushed through her mind of the terrible weekend she had had. Her parents had picked up a new hobby in the past few days. A hobby that no parents should pick up.

Helga's parents had started to** beat** her. Beat her till she was black and blue.

_Why do my parents have to be so, so… awful to me? First they ignored me and now they can't stop noticing me! Anytime they're angry, they beat me. Anytime they're sad, they beat me! They even gang up on me! I hate my life._

Helga started to walk and finally she reached her destination.

P.S. 118.

**IN MR. SIMMON'S CLASS:**

Mr. Simmons had started to give a lecture about a new assignment as a knock was heard from outside the classroom door.

Arnold turned to see a girl in a black hoodie and ripped jeans, her blonde bangs covering her face. He hadn't seen this girl in his class before.

_Maybe she's a new student. _Arnold thought.

The girl turned towards him as she accepted a note from Mr. Simmons. Arnold looked the girl dead in the eye as she pulled her hoody down to lay on her shoulders. Her big, blue eyes were teary and the size of dinner plates.

The girl shyly waved her hand as she whispered,"Hey, Football Head…" she turned and sat down behind him.

_'__It cant be…. Can It?' _Arnold thought as he turned his head to face her. The blonde girl looked up at him and his heart melted," H-Helga?"

—

**A/N: I wont be updating very much on my stories for a while because school is starting and I'll have A BUNCH of 7th grade homework. XP I'll update when I can though. Hope you guys liked this new chappie! Don't forget to favorite,follow, and review! **

**Bye for now guys and gals!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	3. Staring and Hand Holding

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I have been busy getting ready for school. Thanks for having patience with me. So, I hope you guys and gals like this new chappie! It's a lot longer than any chapter I have ever written! (Just to keep you guys and gals entertained for a while longer.) XD. (Italics are people's thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own hey Arnold. If I did, no one would have watched it. XD On with the story!**

Helga barely paid any attention in class that day. An hour had gone by, and people were **STILL** staring at her. She turned her face away from the class to stare out the window. She could swear she could still feel the class's gaze burning through the back of her skull, so she pulled her hood back over her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Simmons looking at her,too.

_'Do I look that bad? Crimeney! I wish these people would stop staring at me! It's driving me insane!'_ Helga thought.

She turned around to face the class, prepared to yell at them for staring, but all that came out was,"Can you please stop staring at me?" It was barely a whisper.

That just made everyone even more confused. Apparently they were all expecting her to yell at them. Helga laid her head down on her desk and sighed. She was so frustrated that she could cry, but she didn't. All she could do was laugh.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane, which she thought at that point, that she probably was.

"Can we please just continue class? ,_** PLEASE**_ continue your lecture," Helga whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear," If I'm just too much of a distraction, I'll leave," And with that she walked out of the classroom.

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

" ? Can I go check on Helga?" Arnold called from his desk.

He was really worried about Helga. She was dressed different, way different. And, she was acting way different,too. She hasn't thrown a single spitball at him all day! She called him Football Head once, but it didn't sound so much like an insult, but more like a pet name.

Something was definitely wrong with Helga, and he needed to find out what it was.

"Sure, Arnold. Tell me how she is when you get back," replied the teacher.

Arnold dashed out if the classroom. He ran down the hall and stopped when he saw Helga sitting on the ground, curled into a ball next to the lockers. She was crying.

Arnold quietly walked up to her and stared down at her. The sight melted his heart.

Helga looked back up at him and wiped her nose with her sleeve," Hey, Arnold... Come here to make fun of me for crying and drag me back into that he-"

Arnold cut her off,"Helga! I would never make fun of you. Especially when you're crying!"

"B-But I've always been so... _**terrible**_to you! I'm surprised your not laughing at me..." she started to cry again.

Arnold reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but she leaped back and yelped at the sight of his hand raised.

_'Does she think I'm going to hit her?'_ Arnold thought as he saw Helga scoot back into the corner and hide her head.

"Helga. Don't worry. I won't hurt you..." He said gently as he scooted closer to her.

She relaxed and looked back up at him. Arnold felt his heart flutter as her blue eyes met his green ones.

_'Wait! What? Why is my heart beating faster? My heart only does this with Lila! Right? I don't like like Helga! Do I?'_ Arnold perished the thought, but it was still roaming somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Helga... Can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm here to help you. You can tell me,"Arnold pleaded.

"I-I can't..." Helga suddenly found the hole in her jeans very interesting.

"Why not?" Arnold asked.

"Because... He said, He said he'd **_kill_** me if I told..." Helga whimpered.

"Who? Who said they'd kill you?" Arnold suddenly felt very protective over her.

She just shook her head," I can't tell..."

"Can I at least take you home?"

Helga violently shook her head,"**No**. . . . I can't go home. Never. I can **NOT** go home," she said a little louder that time. She was still shaking her head and whimpering.

"Shhh... It's okay. I can take you to my boarding house for a while," he said.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone..." Helga said half to herself.

"You won't bother anyone, Helga. The other boarders will love you!" he reached out his hand to pull her up.

Helga hesitated for a while before taking his hand.

They were still holding hands when they walked into the classroom. Everyone sat in their seats, staring wide-eyed at their intertwined hands. Rhonda giggled from one side of the room,"What happened between you two out in the hallway?" she teased.

Arnold looked down at their hands and a goofy smile tried to cross his face but he bit his cheeks.

_'What's wrong with me? This usually only happens to me when I'm around Lila! And Cecile... But Helga? I can't be in love with Helga!'_

Arnold looked up at Helga. She was hiding in her hood. He realized they were still holding hands, but for some reason he didn't care.

"Can I take Helga home? She isn't feeling well. I'm going to take care of her for awhile because her parents are busy. Is that ok?"

Mr. Simmons chuckled as he said,"Of course Arnold. You can come by later to pick up your homework."

"Thanks!" Arnold walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

"I thought I told you I can't go home!" Helga whimpered as they walked out of the school.

"Don't worry. I lied so I didn't have to say you were going home with me," he shook his head,"I just don't want_** TOO**_ much of an earful from Gerald."

**-**

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Don't forget to read the other stories on my profile page! Remember; review,favorite,and follow!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	4. A Game of Catch

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry its been so long since I've updated anything. School started for me on Tuesday and I've had a lot of homework since then. Hope you enjoy this new chappie! (Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold. If I did, no one would have watched it. XD On with the story!**

**—**

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

As Arnold and Helga were walking home, Arnold realized that they were still holding hands.

_'__UGH! Why is my stomach doing flips holding Helga's hand! I cant _like_-like her. I cant _like_-like her. UGH! Can I _like-_like her? I need to talk to Gerald…'_

They continued to walk down the street and Arnold still had butterflies in his stomach. Every time Helga saw a man walking past them, she would flinch and squeeze his hand tighter, which made Arnold's heart flip, _again_. Arnold sighed as they reached the boarding house. He was happy to be home, but sad at the same time that his walk with Helga was over.

_'__Or am I sad I have to let go of her hand to open the door?'_ Arnold chuckled to himself as he mentally face palmed at the idea of him being _'in love'_ with Helga.

**HELGA'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Helga froze as they reached the steps to his house. She started to tremble nervously as Arnold slowly walked up the steps and reached for the door handle. She was scared. Helga G. Pataki was scared.

She was scared of staying in the same house with her crush. She was scared of meeting the new people at the boarding house. She was scared of what they might think of her.

But most of all, she was _terrified _of what her father might do to her if he knew she was staying with '_that orphan boy_' that he hated so much.

A chill ran up her spine as Arnold motioned for her to walk up the steps and into his house. But as he pulled the door open, a flood of animals raced out of the house and down the steps, making Helga jump out of the way, and into Arnold's arms.

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold's stomach did a flip as Helga landed in his arms. She slowly turned her head up to look up at him with flustered cheeks. He returned her blush with a one of his own and a slanted goofy smile.

"Shoulda warned you about that…," he chuckled.

He was till holding her as his green eyes met her blue ones,and locked onto each other for what seemed like an eternity.

That is until, he saw the bruise that was around her eye.

"_Helga…_"

**HELGA'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

_'__Crud. Crud. Crud. CRUD! He saw my eye! How am I going to explain this! Crud. Crud. Crud…'_

"Yes, Arnold?" she thought maybe playing dumb about it would help her.

It didn't.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Uhh… Umm…" she fumbled around with her words as she tried to come up with a believable lie,"Well you see…. There was this girl and-"

"Helga," he carried her inside, for she was still in his arms, and set her on the couch,"Please don't lie to me,Helga. I just need to know what happened." He sat himself next to her and placed his hand on hers as he gave her a worried glance.

Helga looked down at the floor," I-I told you. I cant tell…" she started to tear up again.

"Shh…. Its ok," he tried to calm her, but she continued to cry. Arnold had never seen her so vulnerable and sensitive. He pulled her closer so she could cry on his shoulder.

Helga's crying finally turned back to sniffles, but tears still streamed down her face uncontrollably.

_'__I cant take it anymore! I'll tell him, but only if he promises not to call the cops or tell anyone…'_

She pulled her head away from his shoulders slowly, but still clung to his chest,"A-Arnold?"

"Yes ,Helga?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

**ARNOLD 3RD PERSON POV:**

_'__Oh. My. __**GOD**__! She's fiddling with my shirt collar and my stomach is doing flips and my heart is beating way fast. There is something wrong with me!'_

"C-Can you promise not to tell **anyone** what I'm about to tell you?"

"Absolutly."

"Are you sure? You might freak out and tell everyone and call the cops and then _**he **_will _**kill**_ me….."

Arnold winced as he imagined someone killing Helga.

"Calm down ,Helga. I wont tell anyone. And I wont let _**anyone **_kill you," he pulled her head up so she was looking him in the eye. His stomach did another flip as he looked into her blue eyes," I **promise.**"

"T-They started t-to b-beat m-me…." another tear streaked down her cheek.

Arnold looked at her with a frightened and worried gaze," Oh my God! Who? Who started to beat you?" Anger burned in his stomach. He was going to kill whoever beat **_his_** Helga.

'_**My**__ Helga? _**_MY _**_Helga? Did I _**_really _**_just think that? I'm going insane…'_

Helga interrupted his thoughts,"B-Bob and M-Miriam….," She looked back up at him with a worried stare," Please please please don't call the cops. Or tell anyone. Y-You promised me…'' she started to cry again and laid her head back on his shoulders and squeezed him tight.

"Dont worry ,Helga. I won't," he whispered as he rubbed her back with his hand to calm her down.

It seemed like forever, but Helga's crying finally ceased and was replaced with slow, rhythmic breathing.

Helga G. Pataki had fallen asleep in his arms.

**—**

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Sorry again for not updating sooner. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	5. Couch Snuggling and Dr Gerald

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'll try to update my stories more frequently. This is a WAY long chappie full of fluff . (Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! If I did, no one would have watched it. XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

**—**

**ARNOLD 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold was awoken by the sound of a **very** familiar chuckle. He threw his eyes open to examine the person who had woken him.

"Arnold, man, what are you doin' fallin' asleep on the couch with Helga Pataki?"

It was Gerald.

"What are you doing here?" he said in whispery tone, so he wouldn't wake Helga up. She was still cuddling his arm, her hood covering the dopey smile and the bruise on her face.

"Checkin' on you, man," he whispered as he cautiously sat down on the other side of him.

"I thought you'd come to check on Helga," he said.

Gerald gave him a look that said: _'Are you kidding? I hate her.'_

Arnold started laughing at the idea of Gerald coming to check on Helga. Gerald started laughing,too. Helga stirred at the noise and snuggled closer to Arnold. A dopey, lovesick smile interrupted his laughter.

"And **this **is why I came to check on you," he said pointing at his face.

Arnold shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What?"

"You _really_ wanna know why I came to check on you?" Arnold nodded his head in response.

Gerald shook his head as he whispered something under his breath. He looked Arnold dead in the eye," Im going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them 100% truthfully, ok?"

"Ok," replied a very confused Arnold.

"What do you think about Helga's old dress?"

"It was ok… I guess."

"What do you think about her cloths now?"

"I think she looks really nice in them." Arnold answered absent-mindedly.

"M-kay…. What about her pigtails?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders in response.

"How do you like her with her hair in a ponytail?"

Gerald didn't get a verbal answer, only a dopey smile on Arnold's face. Gerald chuckled a bit at this.

"How about her personality? How did you like her when she was being a bully?"

Arnold turned to face him with a serious ,and almost angry, look," Helga had a perfectly good reason for being like she was. Besides," his dopey smile appeared once again on his face," I like her fiery temper…"

"How about now? How do you like her personality when she's like," he pointed a finger at the girl currently snuggling at Arnold's arm," umm…. _this_?"

"You mean when she's shy and sensitive and vulnerable and pretty and….." Arnold trailed off into his own thoughts.

"So, Arnold, what happens to you when your around her?"

"I dunno,man. My stomach flips or feels like there's butterflies in it when she's around, and my heart starts beating so hard it feels like it might burst out of my chest. I get all tung-tied and my breath catches in my throat. I've been blushing a lot,too."

"Dr. Gerald has the diagnoses!" Arnold gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

"Arnold, my man, you're in love with Helga G. Pataki."

"What?! I cant be in love. Maybe I just _like_-like her. Not love, right?" Arnold started chuckling nervously.

"You're in love man. And I think I know why."

Arnold gave him a worried look, as if he had just found out he had something fatal.

"You like her new look. You probably think she's really pretty," he wiggled his eyebrows at him ,"and attractive. You also like her personality better. Instead of yelling at you she's snuggling up on the couch with you." Gerald laughed at him.

Arnold blushed again,"Is there a cure?"

"Sadly ,no. Wish I could help you,man. I gotta run. See ya' later, casanova!" He and Arnold did their signature handshake and he walked out the door.

As soon as Gerald left, Arnold could hear chuckling coming from the kitchen,"Where you eaves-dropping again, Grandpa?"

"Yes," he laughed again quietly," Yes I was. Its just the irony of it all…"

"_Grandpa_….." Arnold said in an irritated tone.

"Girl bullies Boy. Girl falls in love with Boy. Boy is oblivious. Years later, Girl changes. Boy falls in love with Girl. Girl is oblivious," Grandpa laughed,"This sounds like something out of a TV show," he laughed again, which made the sleepy Helga on the couch stir.

"I better get going before I wake 'Sleeping Beauty' over here up. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me, Shortman! OH! And never eat raspberries!" Grandpa said as he dashed for the nearest bathroom.

Arnold shook his head as he leaned back into the couch. He turned to look at Helga's sleeping face.

'_Sleeping Beauty... I can see that.' _

Arnold sighed as Helga pulled at the blanket that was covering them. He pulled her closer to him and slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

—

**A/N: FEW! Got that over with…. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	6. Boyish Sobs and Window Jumping

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chappie!**

**ARNOLD 3RD PERSON POV:**

"Hey Arnold…"

Arnold stirred in his sleep, not wanting to be awoken from his dream.

"Hey Arnold…" he felt a prod in his side.

"Arnold!" the young, blonde boy turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. Instead of seeing his normal alarm clock, he looked up to see two beautiful, blue eyes staring at him.

"Wow…," he muttered as he looked into her eyes.

"Wow what?" Helga whispered curiously as she pulled her head back to look at him.

Arnold shook his head,"I-Its nothing…. Why did you wake me up?"

"I n-needed to tell you something," Arnold's heart did a flip as she said these words.

_ '__What does she mean by that?'_

Helga shifted her position on the couch so she was leaning her head on Arnold's shoulders, which sent a chill up Arnold's spine.

"I-I tried to end _it,_ Arnold," she whispered. The way she said the word '_it'_ frightened him.

"What do you mean, Helga?"

She cast him a sad, sideways glance with watery eyes as she said,"You know what I mean, Arnold. I m-meant m-my** life**," she stuttered, tears rolling silently down her face," It was all to much for me this past weekend. My parents when from flat out ignoring me to them physically hurting me! I couldn't comprehend it all, so I thought I-I…."she trailed off, sobbing into his shoulders.

"It's okay, Helga. Don't cry… You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to," Arnold said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

**HELGA'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Usually Helga would be fangirling on the inside at Arnold's touch, then shoving him away angrily. But under her circumstances, she was in no mood to do so. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed Arnold's hand and squeezed it lightly. She slowly turned her head sideways to look at him and gave him a sad smile.

"H-Helga?" Arnold asked sadly.

"Yeah, Arnold?" she responded, squeezing his hand tighter.

"How were you gonna…" he trailed of, a tear spilling from his eye.

"Kill myself?" she saw Arnold flinch as she spoke,"Well, I walked into my room, feeling depressed, walked to my window. I opened It and stood on the very edge. I was about to jump but something stopped me…" she pulled him closer with her free hand.

"W-what s-stopped you?" Arnold was silently sobbing now.

"You," Helga bluntly stated.

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold's heart did flips and somersaults as Helga spoke and pulled him tighter, but he nearly passed out as she told him that **he **was the thing that stopped her from, well, killing herself.

"M-Me?! Why-*sob*-me? I thought y-you hated my-*sniffle*-g-guts!" he franticly said between sobs.

Helga looked at him with a very serious face as her tears ceased,"Arnold. I don't hate you. Never have. I don't think I ever will."

Arnold's heart was pounding in his chest as she spoke_._

_'__S-she doesn't hate me? She never _**has**_ hated me? Then why is she constantly picking on me and calling me names?'_

_"_Why would I ever hate the first person to ever be nice to me? Why would I hate the guy who gave me my first, and pretty much only, compliment? Why would I hate the guy who held an umbrella for me in the rain? Why would I hate the first person who ever **did** anything nice for me?" she whispered quietly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Arnold removed his had from hers and pulled her in closer so her head was resting on his chest. She hugged onto him tightly, but not enough that it would hurt him. It still sent a new wave of butterflies through his stomach, though.

"Its okay Helga," he said as she sobbed quietly.

"Why?"she whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, comforting me, letting me stay at your house? All I ever do to you is bully you. Its not fair. You shouldn't have to do this…"

"Im helping you because I want to, Helga," he gave her a crooked smile as he lifted her chin with his hand. Helga stopped crying and smiled gratefully at him, and pulled him in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in silence, until Helga broke it.

"Thank you, Football Head."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed because I wont be updating till this weekend! Sorry for the shortness….Anyways, on't forget to review,favorite, and follow!**

**By for now guys and gals!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	7. Looks and Secret Spies

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Hope you enjoy this new chappie! The first one to PM me saying that they cried during one of the past chapters gets to do the disclaimer for the next chappie! (AND YES. YOU MUST HAVE ACTUALLY CRIED. NO LYING.) XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**ARNOLD 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold and Helga sat on the couch for a while in each other's arms. All the while both of their stomachs were crowded with butterflies. To end the semi -awkward yet comforting silence between them, Arnold decided to speak up.

"Why would your parents be so terrible and do this to you? I mean, you nearly killed yourself! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around to set me strait every once in a while. In fact, I think I'd even miss the spitballs and name calling…"

Helga chuckled before pulling away from his grip to look him in the eye,"Arnold, why on ** earth** would you miss me calling you Football Head and firing spitballs at your head?"

It was Arnold's turn to laugh,"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Maybe its the fact that **it's absolutely annoying to be hit in the head with a wad of spit and paper?**"

"Helga…," he laughed," I think, that maybe I just couldn't ever get used to having someone as interesting and amazing as Helga G. Pataki around. It just be so…. weird. And my life would definitely be **way **boring without you in it," he said, smiling.

Helga pulled him in for another hug, although, this time it was not so she could cry on his shoulder, and not because _Arnold _had hugged her. She hugged him because he actually **liked **having her around,"Thank you. I-I don't think anyone has ever told me that…"

"What? You mean no one's ever told you that they enjoyed having you around?" she nodded.

"Why? You are the most interesting girl I think I've ever met!" Arnold didn't notice the blush creeping across both their faces,"You're so nice and sweet, but your not afraid to give anyone a piece of your mind if you know that somethings not right! Y-Your not afraid to stand up for your friends, either!"

**HELGA'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Helga had a huge smile,and blush, on spread across her face, but it suddenly turned to a frown and the her pink cheeks flushed back to their normal color,"Y-You asked why they did it, right?" she whispered as she stared into his forest-green eyes. Arnold slightly shook his head up and down. Helga could see the concern and curiosity in his eyes as he nodded.

"I'll tell ya' one thing, Arnold. I have the worlds crappiest family. M-My d-dad…," she started stuttering as the horrific memories played in her mind," H-He usually drinks beer at the house, but this past weekend he seemed really upset, and he started drinking- **a lot.** A-And my mom, she was upset ,too. But I hadn't ever seen her drink anything but her stupid smoothies, so I wasn't afraid of her drinking. That is until I found out that she has been putting **boatloads **of alcohol in them. Bob got mad at her for spending so much money on all of the alcohol, then she told him that she had been doing it b-because… Because of m-me. She told him that it was to stressful for to have me around, so she started drinking. Then Bob got even **more** upset, but this time he was upset at _me. _Then he just…." she slowly trailed off, getting lost in her horrific memories that replayed in her mind. She shook her head violently, clearing **most **of the images from her mind,"They just a-stacked m-me. First Bob hit me, then Miriam… Then it turned from bad to worse. I didn't want to go to the hospital because 1) I was too hurt to walk there and 2) My dead awful parents said that they would kill me if I told anyone about what they'd done.''

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold held her tighter as a tear ran down his face.

_Why would anyone do anything like this to someone so amazing. Why would those awful parents of hers hurt my Helga?'_

"Crap, Helga… I had no idea your parents-" he was curt of by the irritated and fiery voice of Helga,"Sucked?"

Arnold chuckled lightly,"Yeah…" he smiled brightly as he saw the laughter in her eyes.

Helga slowly pulled away from their embrace, still smiling.

"Its hot in here…" she whispered as she hesitantly pulled off her hoody. She gently laid it on the ground, and turned her head towards Arnold, only to be met by his frightened eyes. She looked down to see her bruised and scraped arms.

"Helga…" he stared at her with caring eyes.

"I know. Pretty crappy looking, aren't I?" she leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"What do you wanna do, Pataki?" he asked.

"You mean other than jumping out a window, Football Head?" she answered jokingly.

Both her and Arnold broke out into laughter as three pairs of eyes peered around the corner from the kitchen.

**IN THE KITCHEN, NO ONES POV:**

"Oh my…" whispered a petite voice.

"I know…" said a more boyish, yet quiet, voice.

Gerald turned to stare at Phoebe and then to look at Arnold's grandpa.

"Funny, aint it?" Phil said young boy and girl nodded.

"They're in love…"

—

**A/N: OH NO! PHEOBE AND GERALD KNOW ABOUT HELGA'S PARENTS! AND THEY FOUND OUT THAT OUR TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE IN LOVE! YAY! Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter because I won't be updating till this weekend. TO. MUCH. HOMEWORK. Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Check out my other stories and my counterpart's stories, too!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	8. Best Friends and Blackmail

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Heres a new chapter for you! We have a special person doing the disclaimer today!**

**Squirrelstorm123: Today we have lalala doing the disclaimer!**

**lalala: Hi!**

**Squirrelstorm123: Would you please say the disclaimer?**

**lalala: Squirrelstorm123 doesn't own Hey Arnold.**

**Squirrelstorm123: Thanks lalala! Now, on with the story!**

**—**

**HELGA'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

Helga and Arnold's laughing subsided and Helga turned to give him another hug,"Thanks again."

"No problem," Arnold whispered," Oh, and Helga, I-" he was cut off by a sniffling sound from the kitchen.

Helga watched as a small figure raced past the door frame, with a taller and darker one following. She gasped in awe as she realized who was listening to them from the kitchen. She franticly turned to face her beloved,Arnold, and met his forest green eyes.

"Phoebe…."she mouthed.

"Gerald…" he mouthed in unison to her.

The pair of blondes silently snuck around the couch and stood at the door frame that led to the kitchen. Helga gave Arnold a worried glance was the tiptoed into the kitchen. Gerald and Phoebe in front of them with guilty looks with their hands behind their backs. Arnold shot them both an very angry and very irritated glance.

"What all d-did you h-hear?" Helga whimpered.

"Everything," Phoebe stated, crying. Helga ran up and threw her arms around her friend in a tight embrace,"Why didn't you tell me about your parents, Helga? I could have helped you. I could have called the police or something!" Phoebe cried as she hugged her best friend tighter.

"**NO**. He'll kill me. My crappy excuse for a dad will kill me. And frankly, I don't want to die. Not _anymore_, at least…" she said as she peered at Arnold from the corner of her eye and gave him a sad smile.

A silent tear streamed down her face as Helga pulled away from her embrace with Phoebe and turned to Gerald,"That means you can't tell anyone either."

Gerald nodded vigorously as he saw the look of anger in her blue eyes,"Yes, Helga. Were so sorry," he looked down at the floor guiltily," I never new your parents were so awful to you, Pataki." He looked back up at her only to be met with a teary gaze and a tight hug, leaving him with a bewildered look etched upon his face.

"Im sorry for treating you and everyone else at school like a pile of crap…," Helga lifted her head to look at him,"I really freaking suck don't I?"Gerald just laughed in response at her question.

"How'd you get into my house anyways?" questioned a very curious Arnold as Helga backed away from Gerald to stand by Arnold. He lightly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side, sending chills up her spine.

"Oh, umm….. well you see, you didn't come back to school to pick up your homework, so I when over to the Pataki's to check on 'ya. You weren't there, and neither was Helga, so came to your place and your Grandpa let me in. I found you two curled up on the couch asleep,"he purposely left out the part where he had a conversation with Arnold about him being in love with Helga," so I went home, when to school this morning but you weren't there, _again_, so I called Pheobe, picked her up, came to your house, and kinda snuck in through the kitchen window to spy on you two…"

"And you heard me talk about me wanting to jump out a window, and what my parents have been doing to me?" Helga asked, already knowing the answer to her question. They both nodded in response.

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV:**

All of Gerald's story finally registered in Arnold's mind as realization hit him,"**_Wait_**! You two snuck through my **_window_**?"The partners in crime smiled sheepishly and Phoebe's crying subsided as they nodded their heads slightly.

"Uh, well…. we'll check on you two _**lovebirds**_ later. Bye Arnold. Bye Helga….." Gerald stated as they both pivoted on their toes and quickly ran through the door, a herd of animals trailing behind them, leaving the two blondes alone once more.

She turned to face him with a blush and chuckled sheepishly,"_Lovebirds_…"

"Yeah….Weird….,"he said as a dopey smile etched itself onto his face. He vigorously shook his head when he met Helga's eyes and scooted away from her nervously. He moved his eyes to face the floor when something caught its attention. He slowly crouched down on his toes to examine what he saw.

It was a photo.

Of him.

And Helga.

Snuggled up.

Asleep.

On the couch.

"What is it, Arnold?" she asked curiously. Arnold cautiously held up the photo to show her and saw her blush turn crimson red and she giggled.

_'__Wait, what? She's laughing? I don't think I've ever heard her giggle before…. She's so cute when she's lie this.'_

_ "_Why do you think this is funny?" he said as he tilted his head sideways curiously, still admiring her laugh.

She was holding the photo in her hands as she scooted closer to him till there shoulders were touching," Look," she flipped the photo over. He noticed something jotted down in Gerald's messy handwriting. It read the word:

**'****Blackmail'**

She turned to look at him and said," Looks like someone finally has something on Mr. 'Goody-Two-Shoes'." she laughed again and laid the photo in his hands. She put an arm around his shoulder and looked him with laughter in her eyes, a perky smile spread across her face. He returned the smile and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Arnold?" she asked.

"Yeah, Helga?"

"Are we, uh, f-friends now?" a glimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes as she awaited his answer.

"Only if you want to be, Helga," he responded.

She nodded her head vigorously,"Yeah, Arnie. I'd like that…"

—

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Make sure to read my counterpart's stories and visit our profile page!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	9. Blushing and Pancakes

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last chapter. So to make up for it, I thought I should give you a new fluffed filled chappie! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if theres any ****grammar**** mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did, no one would have EVER watched it. XD On with the story!**

**ARNOLDS 3RD PERSON POV:**

Arnold and Helga sat quietly on the couch, arms wrapped around each others shoulders, when a low growl was heard coming from a certain Pataki's stomach.

"Hungry, Helga?" Arnold asked happily.

'_I cant believe it! After all these years,Helga and I are friends now!'_

"Yeah. A little. I haven't really eaten anything since," she counted silently on her fingers," like, three days, maybe?" she answered, her response sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Helga! Why haven't you eaten?" he didn't wait for a response as he drug her into the kitchen, holding her hand. He quickly ran to the fridge and pulled it open, franticly looking for something Helga could eat.

"Jeez, Arnoldo, calm down! No need to flip out! You're scaring in me a little…." Helga exclaimed as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

Arnold quickly turned his head around to look at her, a carton of milk in hand. He calmed down quickly as he stared into her eyes and smiled goofily.

'_Her beautiful, blue eyes.'_

He shook his head violently as he realized he was staring at her. A light blush crept across his face as he stared at the floor. When he looked back up at her, he smiled sheepishly and set the carton of milk on the counter. As he turned back around, he saw that Helga was smiling brightly at him, he head slightly tilted to the side, and a heavy blush stained her cheeks. To hide her blush, she began to fiddle with a stray napkin that had been laid carelessly on the table from one of the boarders.

Arnold immediately noticed her blushing and thought about what his grandpa had told him the day before.

'_Now what was it that he had said… Oh! "Girl bullies Boy. _**Girl falls in love with Boy. Boy is oblivious.**_ Years later, Girl changes. Boy falls in love with Girl. Girl is oblivious.'' D-Does that mean Helga is in _**_love _**_with me? I know she told me that she loved me on the FTi building, and then we just agreed it was all a 'heat of the moment thing.' But could she have really meant it?'_

Arnold nearly passed out with joy and his heart overflowed with a happy warmth that filled his chest as he thought about the fact that Helga might be in love with him, but quickly realized how much he had really fallen for her, and how quickly he had fallen. He also realized how nervous he had started to become when he was around her.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and look back up at her, with loving and caring look in his eyes.

_"_S-Sorry ,H-Helga. I'll calm down. W-What would you l-like to eat?"

**HELGA 3RD PERSON POV:**

Helga quickly pulled herself from her girlish thoughts about her beloved Arnold and stared thoughtfully at him. She silently studied his face and noticed the nervousness plastered upon it. But she also noticed something else, something that she couldn't figure out. The way he stared at her. The look in his eyes. Something was different about the way he looked at her than he normally does. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that she knew somewhere in her mind, what this look was. Maybe it was just a look of pity.

Helga sighed in defeat and slowly pulled herself of the chair and walked over to him. He was still staring at her with that same gaze when she reached him.

"How about pancakes?" she asked, 'booping' him on the nose as she spoke.

Arnold chuckled giddily as she touched his nose," Whatever you say,Helga," he smiled happily at her," But you have to help me make them!" He 'booped' her nose, just as she had done to him.

Helga let a light blush cross her cheeks as she laughed," Whatever floats your boat, Arnie."

**AFTER MAKING PANCAKES:**

The pair of blondes were covered in flour and milk stains as Helga laid a tall plate of pancakes onto the table. She quickly dusted the flour off of her tank top and opened a draw full of silverware. She pulled out two forks and handed one to Arnold, giving him a goofy smile as she did so. They both sat down at the table and dug into their pancakes.

"Helga?" asked Arnold, still chewing," How did you learn to cook like this? This is amazing!"

"You helped ,too, Football Head," Helga replied, gracefully stabbing one of the pancakes," Besides, even if they are good, we still have to clean this mess up," she said, pointing to the pots and pans soaking in the sink, and then to the milky-flour stains on the walls and floors.

Arnold laughed,"I know. But I really think its worth it, _Chef_ Helga,"he replied," Plus, when were done, we can go to the park!"

"Sure, _Chef_ Arnold. But I-uh….I think I'm going to need something else to wear until I get this cleaned," she motioned to her messy clothes, then to his shirt," You too."

"Alright, Pataki. Lets get all this cleaned up."

**A/N: I think I'll cut this off here. What kind of fluff is going to happen while they're cleaning the kitchen? And Whats gonna happen at the park? Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	10. Realisation Hits Like a Ton of Bricks

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry for not updating last week. I was being lazy…Hope you like this new chapter. Might be a little short this time. But big things are gonna happen. Hehehehehehe…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, but I do own the plot line to this story, and all the poems in it.**

**Arnold's 3rd person POV:**

Arnold vigorously scrubbed a crusty pot with a sponge as he waited for Helga to come from her shower. As he scrubbed, he could hear the running water from the shower stop. After a few moments he heard a door slam shut and light thuds growing louder as Helga made her way to the kitchen. Arnold quickly turned around to face her, but as soon as he saw her, he blushed heavily.

Helga stood leaning on the doorframe, with the light from the hallway shining on her back. It made her look like she was glowing, or as Arnold thought, an angel. She was wearing one of his orange, plaid shirts and a pair of baggy, worn sweatpants. Her wet, golden hair draped elegantly down her back, and her long bangs lay loosely over her bruised eye. Tucked under one arm was her dirty cloths that had been stained from breakfast.

Arnold didn't know how long he had been staring, but it must have been a _long _time because he heard Helga chuckle a bit before she said, with a little bit of her feisty edge tainting her words,"Take a picture, why don't ya! It'll last longer you know, Football Head."

The young blonde vigorously shook his head and laughed sheepishly,"S-Sorry He-" thats when he saw it. His jaw dropped. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Shock numbed his brain as he stared at the girl in front of him.

_'__Oh my God!… She's…Shes Cecile! I can't be live it! It makes sense though. Same beautiful hair and smile. Same feisty attitude…'_

Arnold giggled happily as he looked at her. He couldn't believe it! Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the beautiful girl that had pretended to be his french pen-pal on Valentine's Day, the girl who he went on a date with at Chez Paris, the same girl that he almost immediately fell for, the girl he had spent tireless days trying to find, was Helga G. Pataki.

**Helga's 3rd person POV:**

Of course at this point, Helga was absolutely confused. She tilted her head at him quizzically. The love of her life was staring at her with a half-lidded gaze and giggling a lovesick giggle.

_'__What the heck has gotten into him?'_

She shuffled her feet closer to him until she stood right confront of him. Helga waved her hand in front of his face to try and gain his attention.

"_Arnold…_"

Nothing but a dopey smile.

"_Arnold…"_

Still nothing.

"**_Arnold…_**"

He finally turned his head up to face her. Then he did something she would have only expected from him in her dreams, but **never** in reality. He slowly reached up and touched her face, and cupped her cheek with his hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Helga felt chills run up her spine and a blush warm her face.

'_What is he doing?'_

"Umm….. Arnold, what are you-" she was quickly cut off with swift kiss upon her lips. She absentmindedly snaked her arms around his neck as he held her waist. It was her turn to form a dopey smile and a lovesick giggle. As they pulled apart she swooned and fell into his arms. She quickly composed herself (by composing herself, I of course mean slapping herself back into reality) and stared up at him.

"What the heck was that for?" she tried scowl and put on an angry front, but only confusion and happiness showed through.

He tilted his head down to look at her,"What, you didn't like it?"

Helga's blush immediately became redder, if that was even possible, and she began to stutter,"Well…I-uh… Thats beside t-the p-point! _Why_ did you do it? You hit your head with one on the pots while I was in the shower and nock a few of your screws loose?"

Arnold giggled as he responded,"No, I didn't, Helga. Just released that you are the **most **amazing girl I've ever met, thats all. And I know you're Cecile, too." Arnold lifted the awestruck girl to her feet so she could look him in the eyes. Helga was blabbing to herself and pinching her arm repeatedly, becoming more confused when she didn't '_wake up' _from this_ 'dream'_.

Helga stared back up at her beloved and whispered as she stared into his eyes, searching for answers,"Does that mean you-" She was answered with another kiss. She returned it happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pulled apart after a while for air.

Arnold stared into her crystal blue eyes and spoke breathlessly the words that Helga had only _dreamed_ of coming from his mouth,"I love you, Helga Pataki."

"I-I love y-you ,too. And don't you forget it either, bucko!" she 'booped' his nose and smiled the happiest smile she could muster.

Despite her situation, she felt she was the happiest girl alive.

**A/N: Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Ill try to update again this weekend! And don't forget to review,favorite,follow and check out mine and my counterparts other stories!**

**Bye for now!**

**- SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


	11. Caught Being Fluffy

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Big stuff gonna happen in dis chaptah ( romance and fluffy stuff)! Hope you enjoy this new and****_ longer_**** chappie! I also want you all to know that I have absolutely NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING WITH THIS FANFIC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, but I DO own the plot to this fanfic. Yeah…. That's it. Oh well! On with the story!**

**ARNOLD'S 3RD PERSON POV.**

The two blondes sat lazily upon the rusty park bench, their hands intertwined, and the girl's head propped up on the boy's shoulder. The couple had been on a long, romantic walk that morning. A light, morning breeze blew through the air, and ruffled Arnold's hair as he turned his eyes downward to stare at his beloved Helga. He let out a long, dreamy sigh as he stared at her.

_'__How could Helga G. Pataki be in love with a boy like me?'_

He only realized that he had spoken his question aloud when he heard Helga scoff.

"How could I not?" she spoke her words quietly, and her eyes only dared to meet his. She wore a small, shy smile as she looked at him. Arnold's heart fluttered in his chest as he heard her words, but he became even more confused.

"I always thought you hated me… I mean, you confessed your love to me on top of the FTi building, but we called it a 'heat of the moment' thing. You really do love me?"

"Yeah. With all my heart. I have since I was_ three,_" she quickly pulled her eyes away from his and stared at the ground sheepishly. It was barely a whisper but the young boy made out her silent question,"The real question is-why would you ever love a hideous, rotten jerk who has treated you like garbage all your life?"

Arnold cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her head to where he could see her. In a lighthearted tone he said,"How could I not? You are the most beautiful girl, inside and out, and you've done so much for me out of love. You've loved me for all these years, but you thought its always been unrequited. But I don't think it was ever unrequited. In fact," he chuckled,"I think my subcontious has been telling me that I've loved you all these years. I just never took the time to listen."

Helga smiled happily and Arnold saw the perfect opportunity to kiss her. And thats exactly what he did. She was shocked at first, her eyes wide open, but she slowly melted into the kiss. He felt her arms snake around his neck and he smiled happily to himself. A fuzzy feeling filled the entirety of his chest and the butterflies in his stomach faded into a blissful a while, the two pulled apart. A breathless smile was shared between the two.

"I love you Helga."

"I love you too, Football Head."

Helga snuggled up to Arnold and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she did so. A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips and made Arnold's smile grow bigger.

"Mhmm mhmm mhmm….. Pheobe, look at what we found," said an all to familiar voice.

The young, blonde couple quickly pulled away from each other and they both sat up strait, hands clasped together in their laps. A sheepish chuckle penetrated the air as Pheobe giggled beside Gerald.

"What have you two been up to?" question Gerald with half-lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh….. Ummm… W-we-" Arnold was cut off by a giggling Helga. He turned his head to look at her. She was _trying _to stifle he laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. She caught his stare out of the corner out of her eye and began to giggle louder.

_'__She looks so cute when she laughs…. But what is she laughing at?'_

Helga ruffled her boyfriends hair with her hand," Im just laughing at how cute you are when your nervous."

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind, babe," Arnold commented half seriously.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait WAIT! Did Helga G. Pataki just call you cute?" asked Gerald.

"You caught us snuggling on a park bench didn't you, Tall-hair Boy?" laughter tainted Helga's voice as she spoke.

"Well….yes, but, you l-like Arnold b-back?" Gerald replied.

"No. I don't."

"But you just called him **_cute_**! And you let him call you **_babe_**!" Gerald waved his hands in the air to emphasize his words.

"I know. I don't _like _him. I _love_ him. Loved him since I was three." Helga smiled at the confused boy pacing in front of her. Gerald stopped his pacing and pivoted on his heel to look at her. He examined her with narrowed eyes. The boy then reached down and pinched his arm. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Nothing. He pinched himself again. Nothing.

"**Why cant I wake up from this terrible nightmare?**" Gerald then dropped to his knees on the ground and began to pinch himself again.

"Hey, Paste-for-Brains! Calm down! I already tried the pinching thing. Got five words for 'ya- **This. Is. Not. A. Dream. **Trust me, I tried pinching myself after Arnold kissed me this morning. Scared the living _crap_ out of me when I didn't wake up."

"You thought it was a dream?" Arnold tilted his head to the side in a confused way.

"A little bit there. Only in my wildest dreams did I ever think you'd kiss me. Although I do have a lot of wild and crazy dreams…." Helga shrugged her shoulders and kissed her beloved on the cheek. The blushing boy place a shy hand over the cheek she had kissed him on and sighed.

Pheobe laughed and stared down at Gerald,"I think Im going to take him home. See you later ,Helga! Bye, Arnold!"

And with that, Phoebe drug her bewildered boyfriend across the park and out of Helga and Arnold's sight.

Helga sighed and snuggled back up to Arnold. He draped his arm over his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. He hoped and prayed that this day would never end.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't kill me! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know its not that long, but I don't have much time on my hands these days. Today I felt like I wanted to write some romance. I dunno why, but I did. *virtual shoulder shrug* Again, hope you guys and gals enjoyed!**

**Bye for now!**

**-SquirrelandNight123 (Squirrelstorm123)**


End file.
